The inventive concepts relate to apparatuses for processing a substrate and, more particularly, to apparatuses for transferring a substrate and/or apparatuses for processing a substrate including the same.
In general, a semiconductor device is manufactured by a fabrication (FAB) process of forming an electrical circuit on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer), a process of inspecting electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices formed by the FAB process, and a package assembling process of covering the semiconductor devices with an epoxy resin and of dividing the semiconductor devices from each other.
To improve productivity of semiconductor devices, equipment for processing a semiconductor substrate may include a load lock chamber for maintaining a semiconductor substrate at a relatively low vacuum, a process chamber for performing a semiconductor process, and a transfer chamber for transferring a semiconductor substrate between the load lock chamber and the process chamber. In particular, various problems may occur while a semiconductor substrate waits in the transfer chamber.